


It's Easy to be A Winchester

by NephthysRaven (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NephthysRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of Life. John watches Dean with a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Easy to be A Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: E. Kripke and the CW owns all the lovely Winchesters.
> 
> Written for fanfic100 #37 Sounds.

 

 

 

The Impala's like a cat, sleek, fast, and happily purring right outside the motel. It's Dean, most likely with a girl. John has the evening paper folded out in front of him. He's searching for a job: drowning victim, car crash, missing persons, anything. He’s ready to move on and put this dingy motel room in the rear view mirror and put another shit motel room in it’s place. The engine cuts and Led Zeppelin screams from the speakers. Kashmir has been Dean's favorite song for a week now. John shakes his head and taps his heel to the beat. He has to admit, Zeppelin rules.

 

John takes a breath, rubs his weary eyes and peaks out the window. Nobody's hands can move like Dean's. John has seen those hands wrapped around a crossbow and a gun. Dean has expert, fluid hands. Dean is running his hands through his girl's dark, thick hair, kissing fiercely. Dean’s like a feline; smooth cheeks with delicate, shady eyes, his body is humming to the music. John can tell by the way his son’s shoulders are inching closer and closer into her welcoming chest. John turns away.

Dean comes in an hour later slightly tussled, sporting a deep-red mark on his neck. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," John says. He doesn't lift his head from the newspaper completely, trying to give Dean some space. He'll never say it out loud, but John hates the way Dean is growing up. His teen years shouldn’t be thrown in a duffle bag and a classic car. Dean shouldn't kiss so desperately, so confounded in confusion and loss. It shouldn't be this way.

John circles an article; the indelible marker screeches and meows against newsprint. “I found something, we leave tonight.”

Dean scratches his head. "Yeah," Dean says slowly. "I'll get Sam ready."

 

 

~NR


End file.
